Monday
by Justcallmezari
Summary: He wished he wasn't who he was. He wished he could have done more. He wished he could have stopped them. He wished he hadn't fallen. He wished he could have his family back. He wished he could do it all over again. Challenge with/against Oceanbreeze7


**This is a COMPETITION (that means I would appreciate all the support I can get :))**

This I a little challenge between myself and my friend Oceanbreeze7 (a wonderful writer whom I'm sure you've heard of!)

We had to write a fiction with the same prompt, about the same length.

_'Loki heard that Sigyn is somewhere (found her location, either Asgard or Midgard) and escapes to find her. Of course the Avengers are after him, ready to take him down, unknowing that he lover her._

_Instead of seeing her and his two sons, he sees his children grown up to a distinctly older age, and Sigyn having moved on, married to another man._

_The Avengers intrude on Loki's shocked/stunned look, and have no idea what's going on._

I may have taken liberties. But it's all good. Pinky promise.

Sooo_- **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**. _The contest is simple. Whomever gets the most faves and/or reviews wins.

Show your love! And go check out Ocean's story too! I'm excited to read it, and on my way to check it out

_I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, I am only human._

_Enjoy! :)_

Residence of Mr. and Mrs. Loki Odinson

Somewhere on Asgard

"Know I will love you. Always." The tall dark haired man held his sons closely to his chest. He sat huddled into the corner with his wife pressed against his side. A shuddering sob escaped him. He knew that he wouldhave to leave his children, and his wife, and the thought made his heart hurt worse than a thrashing by Thor, something he had become well acquainted with.

The thought of his brother caused his mood to darken further. The blond Aesir remained basking in his ignorance, knowing nothing of his nephews or sister in law. Sometimes the tall man wondered whether or not his brother noticed his existence anymore. Never the less, he would still lay his life on the line for Thor, but he doubted with a heavy heart, that the other man would do the same.

His wife's dark brown hair had been twisted up carelessly and her chocolate eyes were so tired. Norns, how he wished he wasn't who he was. The Trickster, the god of lies. But alas, that was the very essence of his being.

But oh, how he wished he could change.

Sigyn watched with tearful eyes as her husband whispered goodbyes to his firstborn sons with tears rolling down his pale face at rapid pace. He never showed it, but he was terrified for when the day would come and the would be separated from his his wife and children. He had known since his tthis day of the birth of his children that he would be taken away from them and his family, and his wife would be forced to raise the children herself. He had told Sigyn as soon as he learned of the seemingly prophetic news, and they had cried together, knowing that it was impossible to escape the wrath of the All-Father.

They had decided that they would continue life as they had been and continue to tend to the children in Asgard by themselves. Sigyn's family had disowned her sometime ago, and left her penniless when they had learned of their daughters' husband, and the 'bastardy' pregnancy. They wanted nothing to do with the mischief-making prince of Asgard.

It was Sigyn and Loki against the universe.

One of the small babes began to cry once again, and Sigyn looked around frantically, as if the Royal Guard would burst forth from the crumbling threshold at once, which she supposed they could. She moved closer to her husband and took comfort in his warmth, inhaling his heady scent of mint and sandalwood with closed eyes.. Slowly she opened her dark eyes and smiled down at her sons.

"I shall miss him just as you will Vali, but know that you will carry the name bestowed by your sire for all of your years. He will ne'er forget you or your brother." She murmured quietly with a bitter sweet smile on he face. Loki smiled tearfully as he watched Vali and Narfi look at his mother with wide eyes and stop their fussing. It was as though they understood the situation. Two sets of big green eyes framed by long full lashes looked at their father. The gurgling ceased as Vali reached out to touch his fathers face, and tug delicately on the man's bottom lip. Narfi following suit, but grabbing at his fathers nose instead, snuggling deeper into his arms as if saying 'I'm right here Dad, don't worry'. Sigyn blinked with tears of her own as Loki was bent to far, his beautiful eyes filling with more tears yet and his breath catching, replaced by hics and a mess of pitches and sobs. Chest heaving and body shaking, he hugged his sons even closer, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to reassure himself that it wasn't over yet. That his wife, his love was still beside him, strong and beautiful as ever. His sons in his arms, his pride and joy still before him. He closed his eyes tight rocking the children slowly.

Sigyn hugged her love impossibly tight and looked at her sons. This would be the last time they would be whole, she knew it. Just like so many in her family, she had some talent in the divine arts. She had seen it, and it was just so. Her family would never be whole again, and she mourned the loss before it came, despite the eve that was just beyond.

Abruptly, the moment came to an end as the Royal Guard began using battle axes to hack down the door to their modest home in the fields. The sunlight streaked through the splinters of wood and the children began crying harder than Loki, and grabbing at their fathers shirt dependently. Their distraught and frightened mother grabbed the children from their fathers' arms and tried to stop the mournful tears from entering her eyes; to no avail. Green met brown and she found herself in his embrace for the final time, their beautiful creations meshed perfectly between them.

The hacks and slashes at the door becoming louder and more apparent still, but the couple could not find it within themselves to care. Lost in the moment they shared their final kiss. Harsh, rough; full of passion and the conveyance of the love that would forever be between them: so much like their very first union. Harshly brought back to the present by a hard tug on her dress, pulling her away from the prince, Sigyn let out a startled cry. Loki reached to grab hold of his son's, but was blocked by none other than Hogun the Grim and Volstagg the voluminous. With a faux apologetic expression, Volstagg turned to look Loki in the eye.

"You should have never taken this one as a wife. You boast intelligence, yet you should have known better. We do not breed with elfs." the large man spoke, voice devoid of remorse but colored with poorly concealed mirth and fake pity. But Loki could not bring himself to rage against the man in front of him, he had eyes only for his family. Tears blurred his vision once more as began to fight and trash, kicking at the guards and his brothers friends. He would not stand idle as his children and wife were taken from him, consequences be damned. With great effort and twisting, he managed to escape the grip of Hogun and Volstagg, launching himself at the guard beside the bed he had shared with his wife for decades. Swift as the wind, he disarmed the fare haired man, ceasing his sword, only to have it knocked out of his hand buy Volstagg with great force. Twisting with impossible speed, he faced the huge man and stood his ground as the man went headfirst at him. Grasping the red head's gauntlet with nimble fingers he twisted the tightly placed metal breaking the Aesir's wrist and elbow.

Volstagg staggered towards Sigyn as Hogun rounded on Loki and grabbed him by the forearms, rolling him forward and sideways to capture him in a headlock with tremendous effort. Expecting the move, Loki's hands began to gain a captivating emerald tint.

"Loki, no!"

Loki looked up at his wife, who's form was mostly behind Volstagg's enormous girth. With a disbelieving look he met her eyes. Her expression one of pleading and love.

"They will only lock you away, and if you cannot be contained, sent to the All-Father himself. You will never see us again. Please, no." She pleaded at him desperately. To her immense relief the emerald shade faded and Loki's eyes faded from jade to emerald.

With haste Hogun tightened his grip and two guards flanked Sigyn, as to assure she not escape.

"I love you Loki." She spoke as quietly as she could as to be heard over the wailing babies. It was her final goodbye, even if he didn't know it.

"I love you min alt, I will see you again."

With anguished eyes Sigyn watched as her world was stripped away. Tearing her eyes away from Loki's retreating figure, she began to bounce the babes in her eyes slightly and rock them. As she tried to hum, the sound caught in her throat and she began to tear again. Looking up, but keeping ministrations steady, she caught the eye of an unlikely body, _two unlikely_ bodies. With wary eyes she backed slightly from the door to let Queen Frigga, her husbands mother, and Lady Sif enter her home, which looked pitiful in its state of disarray. She gave a meaningless curtsey and eyed them critically as they passed over the threshold. Lady Sif was outfitted in full formal armor. Her gold breastplate glinted in the setting sun, bringing forth golden flecks in her dark brown eyes. A blondish sheen was just visible on the outermost layer of her midnight hair. Sigyn wondered if Loki had made it that way so the lady warrior would forever be reminded of what her vanity caused her. It certainly sounded like something her husband would do. The very thought of the man made her want to burst into pitiful tears and fall onto the floor, but she instead squared her broad shoulders and cleared her throat of the lump that threatened to make an appearance for the umpteenth time. Gauntlets of an equal hue produced a rough glare that Sigyn found herself turning away from, squinting slightly as he lashes provided some protection, but she stayed observing. She noticed the high angular cheekbones framed by the long black hair, and the almond shape of her rather breathtaking eyes. Sigyn had always honed a petty jealousy of Sif on some level. Whether it be because of the willowy Aesir's refined gait, or her thin hips, and even smaller thighs. Sigyn simply wasn't built with the ,perfect' Aesir frame, instead she was 'blessed' with 'mothering' hips and larger legs, even her chest was deemed too large for the classic beauty she used to strive so hard to obtain. In that way and many others, she was different from her family, well not 'family' anymore she supposed. They had disowned her in her most desperate time of need She supposed that is what Loki found attractive in her. Her unusual body type and her strong will...Norns how she would miss him. She turned her attention abruptly, as her thoughts turned saturnine. The Queen, in all her glory, was dressed in nothing less than the finest clothes made of Elven spun silk and gold trimming threaded by the dwarfs of Vanaheim. Her leather traveling slippers were visible just barely under the hem of her dress and the dragon leather caught the light most beautifully. The golden queen was the epitome not the poised and perfect woman, carrying herself with such grace even the nobles of Alfheim could not measure. Her icy blue eyes framed by long, thin lashes held apologies and sincerity. Her prim, aristocratic nose was just as golden as the rest of her angular, yet soft face and her full dull pink lips were set into a grim line, accentuated by her strong square jawline. As she took a step forward, Sigyn was drawn to the way her royal blue dress flowed around her as if forged in the deepest of water by nixies. The square neckline flaunted her small collar bone and hinted the very slightest of cleavage, the long sleeves only showed her muscle tone and showed the trained eye she may be a queen, but she was most certainly a warrior. Curls spilled from a hardly messy pile atop her noble head and cascaded down her ram rod back. She could now see why Loki admired his mother so. Effortless superiority, strong minded beauty.

"Why are you here?" Sigyn spoke coldly, all traces of Motherhood seemed to have vanished, save for the gentle bouncing of the babes in her arms, who had now quieted to hics and tired sounds. Vali clutched at he lavender gown, Narfi tugging on the V neckline, trying to get her attention. She held no fault or matter against the queen, as she knew for a fact Frigga simply wished for her son to have the happiest life possible, and fully supported their marriage. Her aid did not stop there, she had tried her hardest to convince the All-Father to leave Loki and Sigyn alone, and even though she failed, she let the couple know ahead of time that he was preparing to send the royal guard on a search for the new family, giving them time to either hide or prepare.

The issue was Sif. She had stood by idly when Loki was younger and even still, as those within the palace ridiculed him, degraded him day and day after. She had said nothing as the All-Father planned the siege of Loki's family. Sigyn knew it was unfair for her to hold this against the female, and she wouldn't have if only Sif hadn't participated in the heckling herself. It didn't help matters that Sigyn was hopelessly jealous of the woman, even though she tried her damnedest not to show it.

Sigyn was forgiving, but she was no priestess.

"Lady Sigyn, I have felled your husband time and time again, I have stood idly by as the All-Father deemed your family unfit, and I cannot begin to express my apologies nor will I pester you with meaningless excuses. I just wish for you to listen." Sif stepped forward and kneel on one knee before the new mother. Her head bowed low, nearly touching her knee in respect. Breastplate and gauntlets catching the light once more as the leather of her trousers rustled and the smooth cloth of her shirt wrinkled dangerously.

Taken aback, Sigyn looked at Frigga with an inquisitive expression. The queen too, bowed her head low.

"I have failed not only as a mother to my son, but to my daughter, and to my grandson's. I have damned them to a life without their father to guide them, without half of their blood. I cannot begin to express my sorrow. But I come to offer you a boon, which myself and Sif will grant." She spoke quietly and slowly, as if she had to check her tone with each word. Sigyn looked with wide brown eyes at the duo before her, pleading for forgiveness. Yes she had felt a miniscule spark of perverse pleasure to see the woman she borderline execrated kneel before her, but she had also felt an overwhelming sense of worthless as the queen apologized for something that was beyond her. On top of that, she felt curiosity, sadness and grief. Her family was gone, never to be repaired, an a quick glance at Frigga's eyes told her the queen knew it as well. Frigga knew her son would have to journey a long way for him to realize that they would be a family no more, and it killed her.

"What, can you possibly do that will help my sons?" Sigyn knew of the many enemies of Loki and they would take his sons' heads as quickly as they would take his own. No matter where she fled, that threat was ever present. Yes, she was desperate for any help, but she was concerned, even for Sif that anyone to aid her in the securing of her fractured world be subject to the wrath of the All-Father.

As of today, on the first Manadagr after harvest, Sigyn, Narfi and Vali were Undesirables 1,2, and 3. No one was to aid them in any way. So why were the two least likely people in all the realms standing in her entrance room?

"Protection. Against Heimdall, against the All-Father against the Dwarfs and the Dark Elves." Sif spoke raising her head to look Sigyn in the eye, her dark, gold flecked eyes bleeding sincerity. With a sharp in take of breath, Sigyn staggered on her feet. The babes in her arms whined slightly sensing something different in their mother. Frigga moved quickly to Sigyn's side and grabbed her shoulder helpfully with a concerned look.

"How?" The shorter woman stuttered looking between Sif and Frigga bewildered. Wordlessly Sif ushered the group away from the mangled door and into the meal room. Pulling out a chair, she maneuvered Sigyn into a sitting position. The woman mentioned was so caught up in her shock and bewilderment to her shame she didn't register her children being pried from her arms gently and placed in the arms of their grandmother.

The female tall female warrior moved noisily throughout the cupboards, and pulled out a glass, pouring water from a stone pot none to carefully. Placing the clear glass in front of her, she gave Sigyn a solemn look.

"Drink." She commanded softly, and watched as the other woman obediently raised the glass to her lips and swallowed deeply. Slowly, her eyes regained their normal attentiveness and sharp edge. She watched with sad eyes as Frigga and Sif sat comfortably on the plain wooden chairs around the plain wooden table and cooed at the children happily and made amusing faces, causing the babes, Vali especially, to laugh like mad. He always loved when his father did the same. The thought of Loki brought her attention to the matter at hand. She cleared her throat softly, smiling at her sons in brief apology. Two attentive sets of eyes turned to her, Sif even had the grace to look properly abashed.

"How will you hide us? Heimdall sees all." Sigyn asked worriedly, clutching the glass between her hands tightly.

"You will be under the joint aegis of myself and Lady Frigga. Admittedly, the disclosure of your location will rely heavily on myself, but have no worries. I will not fail." Sif spoke quickly, leaving the air heavy with question and doubt. Chocolate eyes turned to Frigga, who had began to rock the tired babies slightly for affirmation. The fare haired queen nodded deeply.

"Sif is the sister of Heimdall," she paused as Sif chuckled at Sigyn's apparent amusement "she knows better than anyone, even my son, how to shield herself, and others, from her brothers gaze."

Frigga paused to let the information sink in. She watched as Sigyn's lovely eyes sparked to life with hope, but the doubt still lingered. She had always complimented her son on his choice of wife when Thor and Odin would berate him for choosing such an 'unorthodox' woman, meaning she wasn't thin as a board with no personality or brains. Her husband could be highly hypocritical at times such as those.

"You would do that for me? I was under the impression that you loathed Loki and everything even remotely associated with his person, save Thor, Odin, and Milady." Sigyn looked at Sif questioningly and spoke with barely concealed venom and accusation. Frigga, try as she might, could not fault the young woman, as she would have acted the same way.

"I do not hate Loki, nor his sons or even _you, _as absurd as that sounds. As Milady said, I am the sister of Heimdall, younger if I might add, and he has his gaze upon me at all times. He abhors Loki simply because of the Ragnarok Prophecy that is 'fated' to come to pass eons from now. You cannot expect him to be friends with the man destined to kill him. True, this does not excuse his blatant disrespect for the prince or his family, nor his blind hatred, but as my brother acts, I am expected to act." she raised a silent hand as she saw Sigyn ready to interrupt "I am well aware of the fact that it is idiotic, but my parents, especially my father, are stuck in their twisted ways. I would have helped him every chance I had, but you must understand, my brother would have seen and relayed my 'vile deed' to my parents, who truly harbor hatred for your husband, as he is 'fated' to kill their firstborn and only son. I wish not to incur their wrath, for you know my father sits upon the high counsel, and is hand to the king. He has next to no love for me. I am but a bitch to breed. I have already angered him enough by choosing to follow the warriors way. My offering to you is one not born of selfish gain, but of apology and guilt." Sif gave Sigyn a level gaze, dark eyes seeking forgiveness and belief.

Sigyn looked back at the young female warrior and because of those eyes, she decided in that moment that she would take what they have to offer. Not only because she had no other options, but because she believed everyone deserved a second chance, even Sif.

"Alright, I-I accept." The new mother stuttered, stealing a quick glance at the queen across from her holding her children. She was rewarded with a beaming smile and grateful eyes. Sif gave a bitter smile as she thought of how much pain she had inadvertently caused the youngest prince, and how much she was risking to help his family. It was selfish of her to think of such a thing, but she had good reason. Her father was a powerful man, as was her brother, and being caught by them would mean a painful death. Enforced by the All-Father.

"Where shall we go?" The young woman asked taking her within her arms one more. Her eyes wide with anticipation, excitement and worry.

"Midgard, my dear." Frigga spoke, gathering her skirts and standing, Sif following suit. Sigyn allowed the briefest flicker of confusion to flit across her face, and color her melodious voice.

"But...the Midgardians will surely notice something different with my sons. They do not age along with Midgardian time." She looked at her sleeping sons with worry. Would she need to keep them hidden?

"Fear not Lady Sigyn, I have crafted a remedy for the situation." Sif spoke lightly stepping over to Sigyn. Reaching into her trouser pocket, she produced two small silver necklaces. "These are dwarven forged silver necklaces. Each one is enchanted by the queen herself. They will enable the children to age according to that of Midgard's standard, but they will not work upon the full maturity of the boys. Narfi and Vali will then face the world, aging in Aesir time. They may return to Asgard, but only to face near certain death." She opened Sigyn's palm and placed the links of silver within. The stunned woman looked at the strong metal. Smiling, she looked at her sons. They finally had a chance to survive, to live. Tears in her eyes she looked at the two woman standing before her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much...I-I cannot express how thankful I am for this chance! Norns bless you both eternal!" Sigyn cried softly and her hands shook with anxiousness around her sons.

The Aesir queen stepped forward and hugged the near hysterical woman with a teary smile of her own.

"You are my daughter Sigyn, I am not my husband. I will fight, blood and tears for my family." Releasing the younger woman, Sif stepped forward beside the queen.

"I wish you the best, may your travels be fruitful, may your new life be healthy. Remember, we will always look after you Lady Sigyn, and ensure that you and yours remain safe and sound." Sif smiled genuinely at the woman in front of her, and leaned forward to place a single kiss on each of the foreheads of the boys. "Don't give your mother too much trouble. Knowing your father, you'll be nothing but." The warrior spoke playfully with a wane smile.

"When you arrive in Midgard, you will meet with Baldur, the exiled warrior, he will take you in. He too, is under our aegis. No harm will come to you. I swear it upon Yggdrasil." Frigga said as Sigyn busied her self with the gentle task of placing the necklaces around her sons' necks.

Sigyn's head jerked, and she turned to look Frigga in the eye.

"Baldur the Blasphemous? He was exiled for the murder of his own brother Tyr!" Sigyn spoke incredulously.

"A murder which he did not commit. I shall not state who is truly at fault, but know it is not Baldur. I would not send newborns to a mad man." The queen stated firmly.

"Are you ready Lady Sigyn?" Sif asked tentatively, abruptly dispelling all uncertainty. Sigyn looked around and found herself tearing once more as she looked at a small portrait of herself, her children and _Loki._ Her first and only love. Gone, because of a king's foolish decision. She remembered the first words he said to her, and they still made her heart warm till this day. "_I will not offer you the world, as I know I cannot give it, but I will offer my heart, as I can give you all of my love". _With a choked sob, she balanced her Vali carefully, and grabbed the portrait off of the wall, '_I will miss you with my all, my love.'._

"I'm ready." She sated resolutely with a wavering voice.

"_Ta dem til land av velstand. Fore dem trygt, fore dem raskt. Mitt skjold til evig tid pa dem. Min sjel guarding theirs, kan de vaere beskyttet fra syn, kan de vaere beskyttet mot det onde som er fienden." [1] _Sif spoke slowly, reciting an ancient spell in their mother tongue. Frigga joined with her own chant midway,

"_Kan av uskydige, elsket og tapt, av sorg og skyndt vaere beskyttet fra venhelige Herrens vrede far til alle. Kan de vaere beskyttet fra alle ser eye the gurdian og den nysrgjerrige av folket. Kan barn voske strong mor og voske kloke. For de er under min min min vinge. Min hjord av barn, kan de vaere trygge. Ved kraften iboende I meg, Sigyn, Narfi og Vali begynne pa nytt. Kan de gjenfodes asken. Slik at splinten det vaere." [2]_

Sigyn's eyes drifted shut and all she knew was black.

"_Goodbye my daughter."_

Avengers Tower/ Stark Industries Headquarters Eastern United States Division

W 66th St New York, New York

Office of Ms. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, Floor 102 Legal Department

Sunday December 1-Monday December 2, 2013

Tony Stark had a problem. Well, in all reality Tony Stark had many problems such as alcoholism and metal instability, but that was besides the point.

The genius sat uncharacteristically still as he looked out of the window of his private office located on the 102nd floor of Avengers Tower/Stark Enterprises headquarters. It was really Peppers office but she was all the way in Shanghai closing a deal with the central Asian branch of GE and that was _besides the point._

So anyway, the genius sat uncharacteristically still, staring out of a window so clear that on some level he was surprised that birds hadn't been crashing into it at all, and his mind was _stuck_.

No, really, it was as if someone had just pulled some kind of emergency brake and all thought processes and creative juices just _stopped_. If it were do to any other situation, he would have been incredibly grateful, you know, like if every time he actually wanted to get a solid eight hours of sleep he could just pull the brake and shutdown temporarily.

But alas, he was Tony Stark and things were never simple were he was concerned.

Blinking rapidly, he tore his gaze away from the Chrysler building and the other insignificant buildings and began to stare at the paper set before him on the cool mahogany desk. His brown eyes and his genius intellect still finding themselves incapable of believing the black words on the bright white paper.

So what was Tony's problem? Well, it wasn't mathematical or material or philosophical or concerning his very questionable morality. It was purely logical, and he couldn't solve it for the life of him, and it was driving him mad!

Who in the hell had enough money to mindlessly shell out _23 trillion _in repairs, compensation and hospital bills?

Even though Tony _did_ have enough money, he'd be a damn fool to just _give it away_. His corporation would tank and every business that he owned over 50% in shares would go right long with it. Millions would lose their jobs. Not to mention the countless wealthy persons who would be dirt poor within a year, and the way the economy would crumble to dust ensuring that the world economy went right along with it.

So, how in the hell had 23 trillion been locked away in some esteemed Swiss bank and no one knew about it, and if they did they didn't say anything?

There was no logical explanation on how someone so rich A) stayed off of SHIELD.'s radar, C) had _that much money _to give away out of the goodness of his or her heart and C) had managed to remain anonymous.

And there ladies and gentleman, was Tony Stark's problem.

After some extensive digging through _every single_ file in SHIELD's database, from the Rikers Island small time petty criminals to 'hardcore' Federal inmates and the Hot 100 'villains' that were high up on the priority list (Loki being #1). He even went through plain old American Citizen files. Then he expanded to the peoples worldwide that showed even the smallest inkling that they were richer than they appeared (which led to some extreme digging through the files and hard drives of banks Chase, LIG, Citi, and the companies Master Card, Visa and American Express) Tony had found some very interesting facts, but not what he was after.

Yes, there were several thousand people worldwide, men and woman, who were _very _guilty of embezzlement and fraud, whether it be from charities, non profit organizations, or very profitable companies. And there were even _more _people guilty of less savory crimes, and without a second thought he raised the red flag on them (untraceable of course, he figured he'll just put it on Agent Dobbenmore. That man needed some more recognition). The government could deal with them. He (regrettably) couldn't be concerned.

He had a phantom sugar daddy to catch.

After about 12 more hours of sifting through the endless stream of people ("seriously, do humans ever stop reproducing?"), concerned teammates ("Tony, are you all right. I mean I'm used to you being locked away in a lab all day not an office..." "Yep, perfectly fine cap, just doing some independent study on the mating rituals of hawks, totally legit.") and many many cups of coffee later, Tony Stark was one irritable, tired and frustrated man.

Then he hit the literal and proverbial jackpot.

With a whoop of excitement that resounded throughout the dark and empty hallway, Tony bounced in the cushy leather chair that he had gifted to Ms. Potts as a 'good employee' present last winter. The brown haired man leaned a fraction forward and read the bank statement that had been hidden behind the most tedious and complex fire walls and encoding that he had ever had the pleasure of encountering. Really, they actually helped budge that damned emergency brake tucked somewhere in the far corners of his psyche.

A bank statement. From HypoSwiss bank located in Switzerland. It was astonishing really. How in the everloving hell had those low level techs managed to safe guard something from someone like himself for so long? It was a file that you wouldn't find if you didn't know _exactly _what you were looking for. He just so happened to plop across it as he was looking at the file of a 67 year old woman who was quite guilty where the ares of embezzlement and fraud were concerned. Obviously mystery man had done it himself, and had good reason.

Now, though, Orchestfield was damn near broke after the stint he pulled, Tony realized and he let out a breath of frustration. Had hadn't encountered the name, or anything like it, in all of his hours of extensive research, and he had a sick feeling in his gut and a niggling suspicion in the back of his head that was only proved correct within the next half hour.

Luke Orchestfield didn't exist. There were no birth records with the name, even the surname was non existent. No social security number, or a driver license or I.D., and it was driving Tony insane. How in the ever loving heel had this man escaped the all knowing eyes of SHIELD but still managed to accumulate such a disgustingly large sum of money. The brown eyed genius got so desperate that he cross referenced the signature on the bank statement with _every sing signature known to man _and got nothing. Unsurprisingly.

Who the hell was this guy?

And why did he donate all of his money to the National Disaster Recovery Team?

Hell, why couldn't anybody remember seeing his face? Or meeting him? Or speaking with him?

Nothing made sense, but this didn't surprise Tony, in fact he anticipated this daunting little faction to wiggle its way into his life again.

None the less, he was pleased. He had gotten this far in his research, and now that he had some serious information, he could bring it to the attention of Pepper, and see if she could charm some information out of the Bank Head. Maybe even a couple of tellers...

Raising eyes higher, consequently dragging the unwilling pupils from the light of the laptop, Tony looked outside of the floor length window, a rare, genuine smile working its way on his stubborn features. He thought of all the repairs being made, and knew that if was to actually stop being lazy and got to stand in front of the window, even at this ungodly hour, he would be able to see cranes and bulldozers working tirelessly on the ground. The streets would be peppered with construction men in their yellow hard hats and some volunteer fireman would be helping with the heavy lifting while the Avengers were resting due to their insistence. The news crews would be parked in front of the hardest hit ares and a perky news caster would be braving the biting chill to report the advances in the repairs. Soon, young children and adults would be gathering at the newly constructed cafe in front of the tower to have lunch and hope to be spotted by one of Earth's Mightiest heroes, or maybe catch a glimpse of the glamourized heroes. The people would even be happy if they got to speak with a fie man or a construction about their personal experience during the invasion, or to just gossip about the thought of aliens and such being real.

Sure the whole situation wasn't puppies and kittens, quite the opposite in fact. There were entire news broadcasting dedicated to the argument that Thor had initiated the alien attack, and don't forget religious programing damning every soul that 'fed into the idol worship of the Devil named Thor'. Not to forget the conspiracy buffs who swore on everything that was holy that Aliens were just a hallucination caused by Chem Trails and the mass destruction was actually _caused_ by the Avengers to see just how human would act when cornered and under mass attack The government just didn't want them to know about it. Then you had the politicians that whined and complained that the opposite party had caused the whole mess by failing to enforce proper National Security measures, and failing to provide the U.S. Armed Forces with sufficient funding and weapons. That argument quickly turned into a bunch of grimy politicians groveling beneath Tony and begging for him to jump back into the weapons manufacturing business, which he promptly declined without further comment due to the advice of Pepper (if had had it his way, every secret those men and woman had would be splashed across every newspaper in America). And of course the people that disagreed with the entire idea of having their country looked after by 4 misfits and a god. Tony couldn't blame them. He wouldn't trust himself with the defense of the world, but apparently SHIELD gets desperate when shit hits the fan. Oh well.

All in all this whole donation thing by Mr. Orchestfield was actually helping out swimmingly. Yeah, sure, other stated were pitching in with aid for the now homeless and giving food for everyone, but this donation was just amazing. Not to mention that Tony was head of the National Disaster Recovery Team, so all donations and relief funds would be handled appropriately, no foul play or embezzlement guaranteed.

Tony sat there in the black leather chair, smiling like a loon as he watched the sun rise. A brief check of his watch showed the time to be 7:09. The billionaire had a feeling it was going to be great day.

He didn't have a clue how wrong he was.

Central Park

Turtle Pond W 61st st New York, New York

Bench by the water side

Monday May 6, 2013

With a hung head and slumped shoulders, he looked up.

The gray sky mirrored his emotions perfectly. He felt longing and sadness and _love._

She was here, on Midgard. On Midgard with his sons. The family that he once had and he had not so long ago. That was the first serious blow to his sanity. His sons merely infants, and he was torn from the only people that loved him for _him_. His wife, so beautiful and strong, kissed him soundly and swore she would always be there for him. Hugged him and cried to him. His children cried for him, reached for him and the guards paid no mind to his cries, his wife's cries, his childrens' cries. He fought and fought, but stopped for her, she was right. She was always right. They dragged him out of the nursery. They took his life away.

He couldn't keep living the way he was. He was tired of running. He wanted to just go _home_. He had had faced each and _everyone one_ of his demons. He had forgiven everyone who had done him wrong. He had swore to himself that he would take his responsibilities as a father, that he would get his act together for his children, for his sons. They would have a role model to look up to.

He knew that it was impossible for him to atone for everything that had happened, and he could never be the perfect father or that his sanity would ever return to what it once was, but dammit he would try.

And if that meant keeping an illusion in a government facility and have them think that he had been apprehended, and that when the time came, he would defend Midgard against the wrath of the Other and _him, _then so be it.

And try he did.

The wouldn't notice he was gone for weeks anyway, and he was prepared to put his life on the line for the people he hurt so bad. He was Loki, and he did what he wanted. He wanted to be a better man. He wanted his family back.

'_I'm coming home Sigyn.'_

S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters Eastern United States Division

W 51st New York, New York; Raven Communications

Floor 103, Extra-Terrestrial and Hostile Beings Communication Offices, Classified Sector

Monday December 2, 2013

Phil Coulson stared at his boss with an obscene amount of incredulity. Quite honestly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sir, are you telling me that we never had Loki in the first place?" Phil put his right ankle on his left knee and stared into the eye of Nicholas Fury. Leaning back, he mentally braced himself for the impact of incoming information.

"Agent, that is exactly what I'm saying. We have reason to believe that during the entire duration of Loki's supposed apprehension, we only detained an illusion." Fury clasped his hands and leaned forward with a bit of a huff.

"And you just realized this," a brief check of his watch "20 minutes ago. Stellar performance director, I say, we should call for your promotion." Yes, Phil Coulson was perfectly capable of being a sarcastic bastard, in fact it was dangerous trade mark of extreme anger.

As of this moment, Agent Phil Coulson was beyond angry. In fact he was beyond irate or even livid. He was what they call pissed the hell off.

"Do not take that tone with me Agent. I suggest you remember who is in charge here. All technicians in charge of monitoring Loki noticed the lack of energy resonating from the cell after conducting a full physical on Thor. I, of course, was called to check on the situation. After several minutes of a pointless one sided malicious conversation, the illusion spoke." By this time the Director had a slightly troubled look on his face, and despite Phil's rather pissed off state, he was slightly worried. Nothing made the Director show emotion, unless it was _beyond _serious.

"Pray tell, what did it say." Phil shifted slightly, ignoring the chastisement and wanting badly to know what in the ever loving hell had gotten the stone-faced man to crack.

"He said sorry." Fury looked up, and met Phil's stunned gaze.

"_What?"_

"He didn't end there. Here, watch it. Fury handed Coulson a tablet and sat back once more. The screen showed Loki, or rather his illusion, standing in the middle of the Hulk-Container on board the Hellicarrier. He was dressed in the plain gray shirt and black sweats they had so graciously provided him with. Then he spoke, voice bleeding with a brand of sincerity that can't be imitated, a posture that can't be faked. Hell, his eyes showed hurt and understanding that even Natasha couldn't simulate."_I am sorry Director. I am sorry for the pain I caused your second in command. I am sorry for destroying your city, I am sorry for the lives I have taken. I am sorry for Jotunheim. I am sorry fro the Jotunr and the pain I have caused them. I am sorry for my family, am I am sorry for my mother, I am sorry for my brother. I am sorry for deceiving you this way, but I must have my family once more."_

Phil looked and felt positively shaken. Not only had SHIELD not notice that they hadn't had an A-List criminal _at all_ for seven months, but that A-List criminal had apologized for the destruction of a city, and a _planet_. Oh, and then he called Thor his brother, and apologized to him too.

The seasoned Agent cleared his throat and looked at his boss.

"Sir, I believe that—that he's being truthful." Phil expressed uncertainly, unable to keep his observation to himself. Dragging his eyes away from the tall form on the glass screen, he met the Directors unreadable eyes.

"So do I." The words were quiet and defeated. Like someone had put out Fury's fire. His blank face adapted the expression akin to someone who was lost in the middle of the Forest of Dean.

"What do we now?" Coulson asked in an unusual display of not-knowing. He lifted his right ankle from his left knee and sat up, causing the semi-casual air lingering in the air to dissipate.

"We debrief the team ASAP.." The Director stated seriously.

"Yes Sir." Coulson stood and walked swiftly out the door, all anger forgotten, replaced by anxiety and confusion.

Nicholas Fury sat in the cushy chair behind his industrial styled desk crafted of metal and glass, and he wondered. He wondered what made the destructive little brother of Thor apologize for destroying New York and nearly killing one of his finest men, and even going so far as to call Thor his brother. He wondered what the god meant by family. He was obviously talking about somebody other than Thor and his mother, as he would have already showed himself and gotten caught, cause god knows Thor couldn't lie to save his life.

But the thing he wondered most about, was how this Monday turned into such a cataclysm.

Avengers Tower/ Stark Enterprise Headquarters United States Division

W 66th New York, New York

Floor 127, Grand Conference Floor

Monday December 2, 2013

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Tony Stark, genius, philanthropist, billionaire, playboy looked at Nicholas Fury in an extreme state of shock and disbelief.

All of the Avengers sat at a glass meeting table in a room that was designed specifically for the purpose of debriefings and important conferences (or Tony throwing a fit in front of Stark Industries board of financial advisers) heads turned to look at Director Fury as he explained exactly how this Monday turned into such a shitstorm.

The team had just watched the footage from earlier that morning, and it didn't set well with any of them. The truthfulness of the situation was what had Tony set on edge. Downing the final dregs of his coffee (black as night thank you very much), he sat straighter and allowed a pensive expression to grace his handsome features, which effectively drew Natasha' attention to him.

"What's got you thinking so hard Stark? I would expect you to take this in stride and go get him." She asked with a slight mockery in her tone, but overall seriousness. Head cocked to the side and long curls bouncing, she turned her chair more towards him, seeing as how she was on the opposite side of the glass meeting table and four seats away. Clint turned his carefully expressionless eyes onto the genius as well, with an equally inquisitive jaw set.

"Rock of Ages said "I must have my family once more." I don't think he meant Thor. He's been MIA for a little less than seven months. If he wanted to be with Thor or go see his mother, he would have no choice but to got to our resident Abercrombie model, cause, ya know, that guardian guy is all like 'if I catch him, I kill him'. WE all know damn well that Blondie can't lie to save his life, no offense big guy," "Nay, I agree" "and we would have _been _found out that Loki is on the loose. Therefore, he has another family he isn't telling us about, and I have reason to believe that Point Break knows exactly who his brother went to see. Assuming everything that he said about him and his brother having an unbreakable bond, and told each other their dirty little secrets."

Fury looked on impassively, while Coulson looked impressed, and the rest of the team took a more surprised expression.

"Impressive Mr. Stark." Coulson spoke with that infuriating almost-smile that made it look as if he was hiding something. "So, Mr. Odinson, would you care to tell us of what other family Loki has?" It was demand, nd Thor looked and felt uncomfortable. Should he just leave, go to Asgard and never look back? Should he tell them, his friends, of Loki's wife and children? Should he betray Loki's trust, or should he sacrifice the last bit of life tethering himself to his brother? Yes, he looked at the event of Loki acknowledging him as brother as a joyous event, but would giving the team this little bit of information shatter that trust beyond repair for good?

"Thor, you still with us?" Steve questioned softly, putting his hand on the other blonds arm and shaking slightly. His cornflower blue eyes flooded with concern.

"Aye, I am...fine friend Steve." Thor looked at the captain with a wry smile and sad eyes.

Steve didn't believe him.

"So what's the deal Thor, do we have to wait until next year for an answer?" Clint asked with no small amount of annoyance clear as day in his voice.

"My brother has...a wife and two children." He paused when he heard the surprised intake of breath. He looked up and saw he was on the receiving end of seven incredulous stares.

"You have got to be _kidding _me." Clint breathed out with an eyebrow that was arched impossibly high.

"Naw, I can totally see it. That guys voice is like sex on a stick. I mean, have you even seen the man's face? Hell, if he wasn't married I'd probably screw him...who am I kidding, I don't give a shit if he's married or not, he's _hot_.."

"Tony, shut up."

"Aye-eye captain." Let it be said that nothing could shut Tony down like Steve's annoyed voice.

"Thor, what are their names?" Fury asked impatiently, pulling a laptop out of the bag that sat to his left, and placing it before Coulson, who just took it all in stride.

"Sigyn, his wife and Narfi and Vali, his sons." Thor spoke quietly, shoulders hunched, and posture defeated. He had betrayed his brother, and he felt _terrible._

"Would you mind spelling the first name please, his wife?" Coulson asked, typing furiously.

"S-i-g-y-n." Thor replied sullenly, stewing in his saturnine thoughts. Steve placed a comforting touch on his shoulder.

"Sigyn Welch. Lives with Baldur, Narfi and Vali Welch at 1176 Stanley Ave Staten Island." Coulson read from the bright screen and looked up.

"How can you be sure it's them?" Steve asked with a confused expression, not understanding how they located the woman and her children so quickly. The technology still confused him.

"Steve,buddy, how many other people named Sigyn live on Earth, Midgard excuse me, and just so happen to have two children named Narfi and Vali?" Tony asked patronizingly.

"Did you say Baldur Son-of-Coul?" Thor asked, suddenly alert and sitting straight.

"It's Coulson, Thor. And yes I did say Baldur." Phil cocked an eyebrow impressively. "Something the matter?"

Sitting back carefully, Thor shook his head, blond hair swishing to and fro. He had no idea that Baldur was in Midgard. Hi mother had told him of the Aesir's innocence and his exhalation in place of his execution, but she had sent him to Midgard? And then she had sent Sigyn and her sons to quarter in his home? Outlandish, but something his mother would do if she felt Baldur was capable of taking care of the three. Baldur and Sigyn Welch, what an odd last name...but...

"May I ask something?" Thor interjected, his loud voice silencing all conversation, despite the fact the he had managed to scrounge some of the manners his mother had instilled within him long ago. It had been a good while since he had used them. He rose from his chair and followed the group out of the door.

"What's up bud, we were just about to head over to the Welch residence? You game?" Tony answered the Aesir.

"Baldur and Sigyn have the same last name, isn't that a sign of marriage in Midgard?" Thor asked hestantly.

" Huh, didn't realize that, but yeah, that means marriage. Unless of course their related, which I doubt." Tony answered, but seeing Thor's troubled expression, he quickly back tracked. "But, you know, they could just be doing it so people don't look at the funny or something..."

"That was a terrible lie and you know it Stark." Natasha stated as she joined the rest of the group in the hallway. "Thor, we'll find out why they're married. I should warn you now though, it could very well be because they love each other." Natasha said seriously looking at Thor's face.

"Aye, Lady Natasha. I congratulate their love if it is true, but I fear for how Loki will act when he learns of it."

Welch Residence 

1176 Stanley Ave. Staten Island, New York

2nd bedroom

Monday December 2, 2013

"Narfi, leave your brother alone! He's trying to write." A woman of medium height scolded one of her sons. Her brown hair served as a beautiful surface for the sun to reflect off of, as blond and red strands stood out and swished slightly as she poked her head past the doorway of her (slightly) younger son's bedroom.

With a smile, she watched as her (slightly) older son poked the younger boy in the head, causing him to growl in irritation.

"Dammit Narfi, you're 12, act like it! Vali exclaimed as he gathered his books off his desk with a huff of annoyance.

"Language." Sigyn admonished her son tepidly. Her mind wandered as she briefly recalled a memory of a certain pair of brothers acting the same way.

She dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her mind.

"Your always studying Val'! Come on! Lets go play football in the school park!" Narfi jumped in front of his brother and smiled enthusiastically. The pleading and hope in his eyes made Vali smile faux sadly.

"Did you forget? That school is using the yard for basketball practice all this week. Plus, the repairs on Manhattan and that Tottenville government facility have sped up considerably over the last 5 months. Someone must be funding them, _a lot." _Vali said, giving explanation of his solidarity.

"Really? Damn..." Narfi's face fell so spectacularly Vali couldn't hep put switch his laptop and notebook to one arm and give his twin a comforting pat on the shoulder. Out of all of that, his brother merely registered the fact that there would be no basketball. _Family_.

"Mom, can we go to Clove Lakes tomorrow? So we can play football?" Vali asked and Sigyn was reminded of the child's father. Green eyes so wide and full of life, black hair hanging loosely in its ponytail, strands falling here and there in a random pattern that looked deliberately styled, and trying so hard to make his brother happy, even though he had no wish exert physical force on such pointless activity. Vali was nothing short of a carbon copy of Loki. Facial structure, head shape and all. Even the body type was the same. Narrow hips, semi-broad shoulders, long legs, lithe figure...

Narfi on the other hand looked more like Sigyn's side of the family. The very broad shoulders of the men, and the quite bulky figure. He resembled Loki only slightly as he only carried the stunning green eyes and aristocratic nose. Everything else was Sigyn. The full lips, the brown hair...even the almond eye shape. But both children had their fathers pale skin.

"Moooooomm." Vali waved a slender hand in front of his mothers face.

"Oh..uh yeah, sure. We'll go and pick up some sandwich meat for a picnic." Sigyn answered quickly realizing she had taken much too long to answer.

Vali looked at his mother oddly as Narfi let out a happy "Okay!".

"Mother are you alright?" He asked sensing something off. His mother never let her train of thought wander.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why don't you go on the back porch and finish you report. I'll call you when it's time for dinner." Sigyn gave a warm smile kissing her son on the cheek and walking in the direction of her room.

With a pensive expression, Vali walked out of his room and entered the kitchen, laptop and notebook in hand.

"Hey bud!" Baldur smiled at Vali and gave a tiny wave as he rinsed off some chicken cutlets in the sink.

"Hey dad." Vali smiled back at his father, and gave an awkward wave himself. Sometimes, Vali was eally thankful that his mother and father lived together. All of his friends lived with a single mom or dad. Or with a step-mom or step-dad. He liked to think his family one of the few whole ones left. Or at least one of the few whole ones without serious problems. Even though his family was far from normal.

"What's for dinner?" The small boy asked standing next to his father. His small 4'8 frame dwarfed by his father's 6'1.

"Chicken cutlets and linguine with alfredo sauce. Maybe some sweet peas." the tall blond man smiled down at the boy whom he treated as his own. No matter who his father was or what he'd done, Vali nor Narfi deserved to be exiled from Asgard.

And for expressing that exact sentiment he'd been exiled right along with them.

Not that he really cared.

As long as he was with Sigyn, his life was perfect. Narfi and Vali just made it even better. He had looked after the twins from the time Loki was banned from seeing them, which had been a long while ago. The green eyed god hadn't gone peacefully either.

Not that he really cared.

He had found true love with Sigyn. Yes at first they merely coexisted with each other, but then she had started to need help with raising the boys. To show them how things worked and how to behave as a young boy, and Baldur stepped in. He helped potty train the boys and teach them of their anatomy, and through he gained a closeness with Sigyn that he hadn't imagine was possible. He helped her overcome her grief of Loki and picked her up when she fell into an unusually depressed state. Finally she had noticed him as more than a good friend and a father figure for her children, whom he loved dearly, regardless of their fathers identity.

Long story short, they fell in love and life was perfect.

"Sweet. Well, I'll see you in a little bit. I'm going to go write this freakishly long report outside. Can you believe it has to be over 6,000 words! And I have 3 others to do after it!" Vali exclaimed. In that moment he reminded Baldur of his mother, the earnest expression on his angular face and the familiar pout to his lips. If only he didn't look so much like Loki...

"Well you did volunteer yourself son." The blond man smiled, eyes crinkling, masking his gray thoughts.

"Yeah I know, I know. I'm slightly insane, but you won't say that when you see how amazing they turn out!" The green eyed boy stood straighter and strode purposefully down the length of the kitchen passing the kitchen table and stove unlocking the backdoor and sliding out silently, closing the freshly painted door behind him, reminding the Aesir of his father's own haughty swagger all the way.

He walked swiftly down the stairs and opened the gate to the yard. The evening was approaching ad the air was chilly, not that it bothered Vali in the slightest. He inhaled lazily and smiled slightly as the crisp air filed his lungs. This was his favorite time of day. That perfect hour after the sun released the Earth from its cruel gaze. His dark jeans rustled and his black sweater shifted with his movements. Green grass and dead leaves crunched beneath his feet as he headed to the chair and small table a good distance from the house. He had begged his mother to place them all the way back towards the shed so he could avoid Narfi and read in peace, something that was near impossible to do inside the comfort of his home. Sitting down, he placed his laptop and notebook on the plastic white surface and began to fish a pen out of his pocket. Placing the laptop on his lap he begin to wonder.

He wondered why he looked neither like his mother or his father. His brother had dull green eyes like his dad, and hair like his mom. He even had the same nose and lips as him. Narfi looked like the perfect combination of his mom and dad.

And Vali looked like neither one.

He was more quicker and witty than his mother and father, and had an unholy love for pranks (which had gotten him into trouble far more than once). He was a prodigy in the arts of seidr, unlike Narfi.

He was different from his whole family, he-he was a _misfit._

Hell, his mother, brother and father couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but he was a damn good singer. They didn't appreciate things like music (besides the calamity called pop) or art. He felt so alone sometimes. Especially when it came to things like school or sports. He failed at every sport he tried but excelled in everything in school. He was so good in fact, he was part of the Stark Industries Young Genius Program, which mean he was working on things so difficult the normal 11th grader wouldn't have the slightest idea where to start.

Perhaps that was why he was so damn socially awkward.

He wasn't good with people like his mother or brother or father (well if that isn't frequent). Babies and small children cried when he smiled at them. Were his teeth really that crooked? And children his age looked at him like some sort of freakazoid when he opened his mouth. Maybe it's the vocabulary thing. He only spoke to his teachers or older teens, and even then, they barely gave him the time of day because of his age. He wasn't even a teenager yet. But despite everything, his mom still gave him her eyes and ears, but that just wasn't enough.

Not only did he not look like his family, he appreciated different things, he thought differently, he acted differently. Instead of being loud and rowdy like his heathen of a brother, he preferred staying quiet and observing from the crowd from a distance, only speaking when completely necessary. And even then he made answers as short as possible. Yeah, sure there were a couple of people he talked to on a daily basis, and he guessed he could call them friends. They appreciated his dry, sarcastic humor, and love for the finer things. They even respected his desire to be completely detached some days when his brother was asking like an even bigger jackass than normal (aka: hanging out with 8th grade jocks and highschoolers that made jokes at his expense).. Hell, they even stood up for him, and helped him with pranks. But he barely even sees them anymore. Ever since his acceptance to the S.I.Y.G.P he's been holed up in the computer lab finishing classes.

If he could just be normal like his brother.

His brother had friends, and he even went out with the most popular girl in the whole school, Renee White. His brother was tall and he had muscles, and he played football _and _basketball. Vali was just a short little 8th grader who spent all of his time buried in a book or listening to music.

No wonder he was so damn socially awkward.

Looking down at the blank word document he began to write.

Stopping to flex his fingers, Vali let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

And the air grew thin.

"Wise words from such a young lad."

Vali's head whipped around with impossible speed. Eyes darting to and fro he expected to see a man from which the voice came from.

There was nothing but air.

He placed the laptop on the table and pushed the chair back slightly as he rose cautiously. His green eyes taking in every sight before him with impractical scrutiny. Green grass, bare trees, dead eaves and the odd bird here and there. Nothing extraordinary.

Tucking the sleeves of his black sweater over most of his hand and holding it in place wit his thumb he took a hesitant step forward. Leaves crunching galling, he let out a hesitant "Hello?" not expecting any reply.

And he didn't get one.

He was reminded of some cheesy horror flick where the dumb person that sticks around and says "Hello?" or "Billy, is that you?" instead of running gets killed.

Just then Baldur and Sigyn opened the screen door and stepped outside.

"It's dinner time love, come in and get washed up." His mother called with a warm smile. His father wrapped a hand around her waist as she shivered from the December chill, her t-shirt doing absolutely nothing to shield her from the cold.

"Come on champ, it's way too cold out here for studying...or eating." He added when he saw Vali's mouth open to ask just that. With a slightly crestfallen face and a sigh, Vali closed his laptop and gathered his pen and notebook.

"Coming dad."

Welch Residence 

1176 Stanley Ave.

Spot next to the chair and table in the yard.

Monday December 2, 2013

Green eyes trailed along the figure of the small boy exiting the small plain house in disbelief.

He had found them. He had found his wife and children. He had found what had at one time made his life worth living. The love of his life and his boys.

Tears, non-stop, pooled into the corners and out of his eyes as he observed his son for the first time in _so many years. _Watching with an intense gaze, he smiled as he realized the his son, _Vali, _had inherited his haughty prince swagger. The small boy looked so small and fragile, just as he did when he was a child. He wore a light black sweater, black...sneakers, and dark trousers. His clothing much too light for a mortal or Aeisr considering the chilly weather, '_but not for jotun'_ the raven haired man thought grimly. As Vali sat down and seemed to be lost in thought with that silly mortal contraption on his lap. The slight quirk of his lip, the same light of his eyes that Loki had gotten whenever he was deeply captivated by his research, _or so Thor has told me. _His brother, Thor, wanted to mend their long broken relationship at last. How Loki had looked forward to this day for ages. The day when he could hug his brother again, when he could talk about his day once more or make mischief on unsuspecting victims...but now...he wasn't sure. Would Thor listen to him, more importantly would his friends listen first before attacking.

Shaking his head minutely, the dark haired prince realized just how much he and Vali looked alike. Same eyes, nose, mouth, and facial structure. Even their skin color was identical. The boy had also inherited the small stature that had plagued him through his younger years. Idly, Loki wondered if his brother, Narfi, also bared such a striking resemblance, but he did not get such a time to ponder as he realized his son began to move his fingers about the machine rapidly, eyes never leaving the bright screen.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Loki walked as quietly as he could (which was quite unnecessary as he had taken necessary precautions earlier, such as placing a silencing charm on his feet) toward his oblivious son. Head barely above the young man's shoulder, he read,

_Scientists_ _wonder whether or not the Earth is the only habitable planet among our cosmos. This question is so outdated I know not why humans bother to even ask it anymore. We have seen Thor and Loki, we have seen aliens fly through a portal from some unknown region of space, possibly in a different galaxy. So why do we still ask? The answer is quite simple. Humans are stupid._

Loki laughed silently as the taste of truth assaulted his tongue. Even a young boy could see how foolish it was for such 'esteemed scholars' to ask such questions when the proof was nipping at their heels. They have seen Thor and Himself and they have witnessed the Chitauri burst forth from a rip in the space continuum, yet they still asked such stupid questions. It truly was a prime 4xamplr of the foolishness that plagued the minds of the simple Midgardin. True, not all were such simple minded sheep, but majority rules...unfortunately. He wondered idly how this realm would have evolved if _all_ the humans were sheep.

_Example A. Just take some time out of the day to observe the way that we act amongst ourselves, or daily interactions with others and our routines. When we see reality TV 'stars' dressing in fur lined boots and shirts that barely cover their navel, it becomes a trend. If you don't go long with the grind then you're an outcast. Rejected by most, ignored by few, and respected by even less. When we talk with a peer and we hear them use a word or phrase they heard on the radio, like 'turn up' we adopt it into our despicable vernacular. In no time such a phrase is a staple in our vocabulary. We lack the ability to think for ourselves. We succumb to peer pressure without even realizing it. They have these 'life coaches' waltzing into the room with fake eyelashes and unnaturally blond hair preaching about saying no to drugs and being comfortable with yourself. That's damn there impossible when society shits on you when you voice your opinion, or when you go to the gym and you see a bunch of stick thin woman and men with bulk that rivals that of a rhinoceros._

_Think about it. You have all of these hipster kids that claim originality above all else, but most will reject someone who is truly original, or who's opinions differ from the majority. Oh, you like rock? Don't worry there's millions of other people like you that claim the same originality and individualism, so just ignore the fact that you are in no way all alone with no one to relate to or different and pretend otherwise because you're now an 'outcast'. Welcome the 'loner' club of millions._

The tall man was impressed. He looked at the boy, his son, and had to hold back a breath of pride. His boy realized the way of this world. The great illusion of freedom. Yes, he hadn't meant all of the rubbish he spewed while in Stuttgart, not at all. But he did, however, agree that there was no such thing as absolute freedom as one's mind will always restrain one's self from expressing their full potential. A terrible fact caused by the fact that as intelligent organisms, all beings were afraid of being rejected by the minority, but those that swallowed their fears, were the true heroes. The ones that sacrificed their families and followed their very _own_ ambitions. The ones that turned their back upon society in order to fulfill their conscience.

Like Sigyn.

Looking down at his son, Loki was beyond proud.

He watched in silence as his son stopped to flex his fingers and let out a breath. He couldn't stop himself.

"Wise words from such a young lad."

Vali went rigid and his head whipped around so fast it nearly knocked Loki over. Green eyes so much like his own darted left and right. The young man set the contraption onto he cheap table and rose cautiously from his uncomfortable looking chair. Taking a tentative step forward he called a semi-quiet "Hello?". It took all of Loki's will power to not respond in that instant. Remaining silent, he watched as his son shook his head slightly, but remained standing consciously.

And he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"It's dinner time love, come in and get washed up."

His breath caught as he lay eyes on the woman who made his life worth living. The one woman who saw through his cold facade, the one who with whom he showed his humor and softer side. Without thinking he began to think of the incantation that would deem him visible.

And then he saw him.

"Come on champ, it's way too cold out here for studying...or eating." Baldur, the once golden Aeisr called to his son, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

And she leaned into him.

"Coming dad."

And she kissed him.

"Really, I don't need to see that."

And his world shattered.

With trembling hands he sat ungracefully on the ground, leaves crunching in his wake. Tears racing forth and leaking from his wide eyes. His family had been taken. All because of his stupid mistakes. His selfishness and envy. His rash decisions and uncaring pranks.

The woman he loved had left him, had found another to warm not only her bed, but her heart. And he finished the incantation.

"AH!" Vali gave a startled cry as the air next to him ceased its highly unnatural displacement. The small boy looked up and choked slightly as he drank in the sight of a man who looked _just like him._

The dark haired male had to have been at least 6'4, with inky black hair and startling green eyes, not unlike his own. Dressed smartly in a white dress shirt with a deep green tie, slim jeans and shiny black shoes, he looked like the epitome of a successful business man.

But his expression was what had Vali's heart reaching out.

His eyes were wide and sparkling with, god, _so much heartbreak_.

And it was all aimed at his mother.

Turning swiftly, he faced the couple standing in the threshold leading to the back porch. His mother's slim figure shook with quiet but remorseful sobs. Her brown eyes glittering with saline a she gazed sadly at the god-like man. His father on the other hand, looked ready to rip him to shreds. Eyes ablaze with fury, Baldur lifted his arm from around his mothers shoulders.

"You are not welcome here, Trickster, Leave at once. The minds of my children do not need to be poisoned by the likes of you." The burly blond man spoke, not quite yelling but his voice boomed nonetheless. He stepped quickly over the threshold and made his way down the stairs, pace quickening with every step, stopping not once until he stood directly in front of the mysterious black haired man.

"Mom, Dad? Hello? Yo! Dinner's burning? Da-!" Vali watched with eyes as his brother exited the back door and stared with large brown eyes. The green eyes boy could practically taste the curiosity rolling off of his brother in unhealthy waves.

"Who's that?" Narfi asked with no small amount of wonder.

"Never mind who he is! Narfi, Vali, go to your room. Now. No discussions." Baldur demanded, his voice a deathly calm baritone, a voice that Vali had only heard when he had done some extreme mischief in school. That voice meant retribution, but for what, Vali knew not.

So, he did what he thought was right.

"No. I want to know who he is, why he looks like a me from the future, and why mom's crying." His tone resolute and his eyes defiant, the small raven haired child spoke from his place two steps from mystery man. He crossed his arms in an effort to still his shaking hands. Never before had he defied his father, whether it be a small matter or not, it went against the basic code of conduct for his home.

Heart beating beyond fast, Vali was, on some level, seriously considering the fact that it may crumble his facade of bravery. Baldur tore his eyes away from the tall man's own. The intensity of his glare made Vali want to dig a hole deep within the Earth and disappear for the rest of eternity, the ire had him suppressing a shudder of fear. Still, he matched the fire and fury pound for pound, an impressive feat if he did say so himself. And if he didn't know better, he would have sworn he heard a sound of approval from the unknown man beside him.

After what seemed like countless long moments, Baldur opened his mouth to speak, and what he would have said, Vali would never know.

Residence of Ms. Regina Robbins

1174 Stanley Ave. Staten Island N.Y. 10301

Spot behind the hydrangeas, impossibly close to the yard next door

"Look, their just a normal family. Doing normal family stuff, eating normal family things. There is no great evil lurking in the shadows. Now can we leave?" One Tony Stark complained quietly. Quite frankly, he had not volunteered to sit on his ass in a flower garden and get his designer jeans dirty. The ground was quite cushioned, given the extra nutrient soil laid down...or it could be compost. Tony hoped to god it wasn't compost. Just then, he found a small bit of banana peel lying innocently by his left foot.

"Son of a bastard, I'm sitting in rotten fruit, and god knows what else. Hurry the fuck up!" Stark complained at a normal volume, irritation plain in his voice. Now he'd _have _to burn his jeans. Great.

"Stark, if you're going to complain, do it when no one can here you. You can't rush time. We're here to observe the family for the _whole _day. Deal with it. I'm not exactly peachy over here either." The equally irritated voice of the good captain floated through the comm, making Tony grin evilly at his misfortune. True he was sitting in the remains of rotten fruits and vegetables, even some coffee, but captain was stationed inside the dumpster for the Chinese restaurant down the block. So, yeah, it could be worse.

"I'm cool!" Clint chirped over the com, his voice obscenely happy. He was perched happily in the tree that branched from the house behind the Welch's and into their yard. Then, the annoying sound of molars grinding something into mush, lips smacking, and a tongue mushing around filled everyone's ears.

"Clinton, if you don't shut the hell up _right now_ I will climb up your idiotic tree and push you out of it, cover be damned!" Natasha hissed furiously over the line. The red head was squirreled into a storm drain in front of the home, and she was _not _happy.

Due to he fact that Tony lacked a brain to mouth filter, and was generally a Honey Badger whereas fear is concerned, he spoke.

"Trees, my dear Natashalie, cannot be idiotic, as they have no thought process. However, people who call inanimate objects _are._"

"I am going to, whoop. Your. Ass."

"Love you hunny bunny!" Tony whispered happily, proud of him self that he had gotten a rise out of the esteemed Black Widow. Silently he shifted his body into a pose akin to a Victoria Secret model, laying on his left side with his left arm supporting his head. Idly, he flipped through some schematics for Dum-E's new update. He was planning to give the little rover some tricked out rims and a 'chic' new design. He was damn near positive that all the Cambridge students would be drooling once he tweeted about the makeover.

"Tony, I'm starting to believe that your suicidal. Are you feeling okay? Any problems at home? Is there a 'special little note' we should know about?" Bruce intoned dryly, with mock concern in his voice. Tony could hear the wry smile the biochemist was throwing out to the open all the way from the inconspicuous black van parked on the corner, and it made him grin in an equal manner.

"Well, I am feeling kind of blue. My ma' said that my doggy done left us to heaven fur good. I don't know what I done did!" The exaggerated southern drawl had even Steve chuckling lightly. In a rare moment of insight, and I not nearly as rare moment of observation, Tony donned a puzzled expression.

"Point Break? Hey bud you there?" Tony asked and the com fell silent once more, even Clint had ceased his obnoxious chewing.

"Aye, I am here friend Anthony." The answer was short and reposeful, something that was very unlike the boisterous blond ball of energy. Thor was located in perhaps the worst location of all-the garbage house about 150 feet from the house. The small, pungent house was used by both the Welches and the apartment complex to the right of the modest home. Long story short, it was filled to the brim with everything from soiled diapers to empty Pepsi bottles. The distance was the main reason why Thor was placed there, as the blond had a tendency to be atrociously loud during stealthy situation (which had blown the cover of himself and Thor trying to sneak into Steve's room and reek some havoc on multiple occasions) but now, for some reason, the Aesir was unusually quiet.

"You doin' alright there, man? Your bein' awfully quiet." It was Clint this time. Even he had noticed the silence of the prince, and he thought he knew why. He had heard the conversation between Tony and Thor prior to their leaving of the hellicarrier, and while Stark may be a genius, he sure was an imbecile when it came to people and emotions. How he programmed Jarvis with the snark and near sentimentality boggled his mind.

"Yay, I am well...I suppose. I am simply worried of what my brother will do when he finds that his wife and children are living with a wrongly accused murderer. Truly, we cannot say that the meaning behind them sharing a last name is one of normal occurrence, as this situation is unheard of, but we cannot say that it is _not_. And if it is, I shudder to think of my brother's wrath. You mortals think you have seen the full extent of Loki's power, yet you have naught an inkling of a god's fury. He is not known throughout the realm for just trickery and mischief, but of things far greater."

The tiny gears inside Tony's mind began to whirl at warp speed. If Loki truly wanted to conquer Earth (Midgard, whatever) then he should have been able too at the drop of a hat, if what Thor was true. Tony had no reason to doubt the blonds words, save the fact that he was talking about pseudo family and he may just be beefing it up a bit. Still, Tony gave the blonds words some critical thinking. If Loki really had all of this godly mojo, then what stopped him from his dastardly plan of subjugation for all? Why would he even need an army, much less a new outfit and weapon? If Tony was correct, and let's just say that hypothetically he was, then the whole Midgard subjugation thing wasn't his idea, or wasn't his alone. He could have had some sort of outside influence or have been subject to some sort of other-worldly manipulation. After all, you couldn't discredit the theory, not after you've seen thousand of freaky purple aliens shoot forth from a huge rip in the space-time continuum over the Chrysler building.

"Thor, let's talk some more about this when we get home, alright? I have some questions for you, as a matter of fact, we can pop open some be-"

"Stark, shut the hell up, we have a male minor exiting the premises and moving northbound across the lawn across the lawn. Looks like he's headed for a table and char set about 25 ft west of your post. Stay silent, I repeat, stay silent." Clint whispered from his post high up from the tree, effectively rendering the com completely silent.

Tony watched as the small boy smiled briefly when the cool breeze ruffled his longer than average hair. He had dazzling green eyes and disturbingly clean cut patrician feature, making him seem far more intuitive and intellectual than the average 12 yr old, _far _more. Clad in black jeans, a black T-shirt, and ratty black converse, the hollowness of his cheeks and the thinness of his arms stood out like a sore thumb. His posture screamed haughty, confident and proud, yet insecure, humble, and relaxed at the same time. The boy _exuded_ contradiction.

Only one other, that Tony knew of, was able to do that.

Loki'

Looking closer, Tony realized that the patrician jaw set, and the straight, aristocratic nose, and the haughty, prince like walk were inherited from Loki, even the pale skin and the light quirk of his lips came directly from the mischief god himself.

"He looks just like Loki." Clint breathed. He too, was stunned by the sheer likeness of the father and son.

"Makes me wonder, do they act alike too?" Tony asked, genuinely curious to see just how far the resemblance extended. Quite frankly, he wouldn't be surprised if they wiped their asses the same way.

The silence was pierced with the harsh clicking of fingers dancing across the keyboard. It seemed as if hours had passed, waiting for something interesting to come to pass, when finally the young boy, whether it be Narfi or Vali, leaned back and flexed his fingers, letting out a pleased breath.

Then it happened.

"Wise words from such a young lad."

That was _definitely _not the voice of a pre-pubecent preteen.

The boy stood and his turned around at break-neck speed. Hesitation plain on his face as he let out a tentative "Hello?".

No response. Not like Tony expected one, and from the look on the 12 year old's face, neither was he.

"Fuck, Loki's here!" Clint swore, his irritation coloring his tone. An arrow was notched in his bow within record time and the tension of the wire created a tense in his bicep.

"Birdy, calm yourself, the kid is just as surprised as us. Plus, Loki hasn't tried to blowup Staten Island, so we're good." Tony Stark playing the peacemaker? Hitler had to have been ice skating in hell.

"It's dinner time love, come in and get washed up." A feminine voice floated from the backdoor located on the porch a ways from Tony's position. He turned his head to get a better view of the woman. She had long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and rather plain brown eyes, not unlike his own. She looked to be about 5'8 with slightly tanned white skin, and she had a very curvacious figure, akin to the kind Tony found himself drawn to at the numerous meetings and PR events he attended.

"How in the hell did Loki bag that?" Tony whispered disbelievingly. Most men drooled over a woman like that. Thin waist, but not sickly small. Wide hips, but not too wide. Perky, but large breast that displayed a hint of cleavage and a thick ass, but not _too_ thick. Even her face was gorgeous, heart shaped with plump lips and wide eyes framed with dark lashes, no evidence of makeup.

A perfect ten.

Yeah, Tony was jealous. Even Pepper hadn't had that beauty.

But, best not dwell on the past.

"I don't know man, but it doesn't look like their relationship is exactly healthy though." Clint answered, and Tony's mind faded back to reality.

"...champ, it's way too cold out here for studying...or eating."

'Oh, now you wanna' notice the six-foot-impossible man standing next to the pretty lady'. Tony berated himself. Not only had he been drooling over Loki's wife, but he had also failed to realize that an unrealistically tall man was not only standing next to her but hugging her protectively against the cold.

"Coming dad." Then the couple decided it would be the ideal time to display their more than friendly emotions.

"Ew, I really didn't need to see that."

'Ooooh, is Loki going to pissed or what, cause now I'm positive that the whole last name thing isn't just for the sake of easy living.'

Just before Tony's mind got a chance to comprehend the entire gravity of the situation now that he had gathered all of the variables, Loki decided to unveil his presence. With an ignored "AH!" courtesy of his son, he stood disturbingly close to his son, heartbreak and tears filled his stunning green orbs.

Wait. Green? Weren't they blue last time? The hell?

He was dressed quite fashionably in slim black jeans, shiny black shoes, a long sleeve crisp white dress shirt and a deep green tie that matched his eyes appropriately.

The tension in the air increased from 0-60 instantly, at the sight of the Mischief god. No small amount of fury ignited in the eyes of the tall blond man (whom Tony correctly assumed was named Baldur) standing beside Sigyn. Said woman had begun weeping quietly as she gazed brokenly at the dark haired prince, meeting his anguished gaze.

"You are not welcome here, Trickster, Leave at once. The minds of my children do not need to be poisoned by the likes of you." The man had lifted his arm from his wife and his expression had taken such a turn he looked not unlike a wolf ready to lunge at its enemy. His voice wasn't quite as loud as Thor, and nowhere near as potent, but it was strong, and clearly heard.

"Mom, Dad? Hello? Yo! Dinner's burning? Da-!" A child that bared little to no resemblance to Loki squeezed through the small gap between his parents and the door frame. All worry in his soft face (very much unlike his brother, Tony noted) vanished quickly, but unhealthy curiosity took its pace just as fast.

"Who's that?" The kid who Tony guessed was the other kid's twin asked innocently, childish wonder coloring his New York lilt with childish curiosity. No harm in asking right?

"Never mind who he is! Narfi, Vali, go to your room. Now. No discussions." Baldur nearly cowled at the tall boy. No harm, _right_.

"The one on the field with Loki is Vali then." Clint whispered, mostly to himself, but Tony just couldn't let it die.

"No shit, birdbrain."

"Says he who spent a good minute checking out a married woman, while she was cuddling with her husband." Clint shot back.

"That was weak, even for you Katniss. Besides, your still pining after a lesbian."

"Agent Billworth is not a lesbian!" Clint breathed indignantly, the situation below completely forgotten.

"Barton, I asked her she said yes. I caught her with Kathrin Peters. She's lesbian, your an idiot. Back to the task at hand."

Oh yeah, they were doing spy-y stuff. Tony totally forgot.

"No. I want to know who he is, why he looks like a me from the future, and why mom's crying." Wow, did that kid have balls or what? Not only did he intervene in what could have been (and could be) the biggest battle Staten Island has ever seen, but he crossed his arms and defied his father at the same damn time.

That, in Tony Stark's opinion, was talent. Parentage be damned, that kid was invited to the tower whenever he wanted.

Then things began to get heated.

With Sigyn's volume steadily increasing, and Baldur's temper rising far more quickly Tony and Clint were put on edge as they realized that they would eventually have to intervene. If what Thor said was true, it would be cataclysmic to leave these two men (meta humanoids, whatever!) to their own devices, especially if there were children involved.

"Avengers ready yourselves, we move out at my lead." All business, Tony moved to a crouch. With the tap of a button, his armor stretched out of his suit silently and wrapped itself around his body. First the chest and back, next the upper and lower legs, and finally the repulsors, the foot encasings holding most of the tech to make the suit mobile and his iconic helmet. The metallic on the outer shell of the suit blazed to life and the HUD systems withing booted beyond quickly. A crisp British accent resounded throughout the cavern where Tony's head rested (lined with premium Italian leather, there was no reason why you couldn't defeat super villains in comfort and style) "Welcome, sir. Power levels at 100%. Thrusters at 100%. Uni-beam and all other energy based projectiles running at maximum force carrying 100% impact. All non-electric based weapon compartments are filled to maximum capacity." With a grin, Tony replied, "Great to back Jarv."

Show time.

"Do Asgardians have Jerry Springer? Cause I'm sure that this would make a good episode." Tony, now in his Iron Man regalia asked mock seriously, repulsor trained carefully on Loki's tall form.

"Really, that's how we're going to approach this? Now you see why I wanted to be posted behind the bushes Steve." Natasha complained as she moved silently into the backyard. Soon enough she was standing two feet from Loki's right, a 9mm pistol aimed at his temple.

And he didn't do a damn thing about it.

Even as Steve entered the back yard right behind her smelling of fried wantons taking his place an equal two feet on Loki's left, and as Clint landed gracefully from his perch right above their heads, with impossible accuracy next to Natasha.

He remained staring a Sigyn even as Thor entered the picture walking briskly, and glaring at Baldur the whole way, taking a spot between the two men, about a foot away from Vali.

Then he spoke.

"Why? Why would you have them believe that he is there father? Why would you lie to them so?" His voice so broken, his posture so defeated. Slowly he stepped away from the heroes flanking him. Bypassing Thor completely, acknowledging no one, he made his way to the gate separating the yard from the back steps.

"You have lost faith in my returning and you have found love in another, or that I cannot blame you. Even I at some point gave up home that I would set eyes upon my family once more. But I never stopped loving my sons, yet they no _nothing _of me. Of who they are! Young Vali reeks of not only magic, but a strong block. You have not only kept the truth from my sons, but you dare have the audacity to take from them what is rightfully theirs! Why! Is it because he-" Loki threw a scathing look and an accusing finger at Baldur "-does not wished to be reminded of their true father? I know you would never do something so horrid unless you were coerced, Sigyn. Do _not _try to deceive me. Is that the reason why? Is he the reason why they no naught of their true parentage! IS HE!" Never before had the team seen Loki this unhinged, this raw and unadulterated. Voice thick with passion, betrayal, and another emotion no one could place, not even Natasha. His voice had started off a deadly calm, and had escalated to a full blown indignant cry. Tears marred the green eyed mans face.

"Bro-" Thor began, only to be cut off by a hand grasping his bicep. He looked down to see Natasha shaking head and warning gaze. He turned his head to watch his brother once more, wisely following her motions.

"Loki Odinson, you are not worthy to dare _look _at my sons, nor dare speak to my wife in that manner. You destroyed the homes and work spaces of millions. You caused a mighty metropolis to fall to shambles in a single morn of terror, you are _no good. _A liar, a cheater, a petty manipulator, you will _never _be good enough to have a family, a wife, children. _Nothing. _You are _nothing_." Baldur spat venomously, now inches from Loki's face, he glared maliciously while a sadistic grin crossed his face.

"I am well aware that I will never be 'good' enough. I know that I have done wrongs beyond the comprehension of your small mind, that I have killed millions, that I have injured just as many, and caused even more money in damages. But, while I cannot take back what I have done, while I cannot personally mend the broken hearts of so many loved ones, I _can _make repirations I _can_ donate more money than that in Mr. Stark's personal bank account. I _can_ visit all of the hospitals in the affected areas and cure life threatening sickness, cancers and diseases, even those not caused by me, to make up for it. I _can _give every family enough money to cover the costs to bury their lost ones with dignity. I _can_ boost the U.S. economy by 12%_. And I can damn surely feel remorse. _

"I have done each and everyone of those things. I feel pain every _fucking_ day. How hard do you think it is for me to get up in the morning and look in the mirror, only to find a monster staring back? To watch the news and read the paper and see the death toll, and see the damage? Yes I can donate all the money in the realms, but it won't give those people what they lost! I have awoken so many times to cries of the mournful haunting my dreams more times than I can count, and I have just wanted to _end_ it all. But I think, and I realize my children are somewhere, my wife is somewhere, and I have to keep getting up, facing the world, suffering from this faceless enemy that is ruthless in its attacks, so I can hold my sons, kiss my wife, have my family back! And I can only have half that now." His face ashen, and his voice rough with emotion, trying to convey to Baldur just what he has went through.

"So...your our dad then?" Vali spoke hesitantly from his place next to Thor. His eyes were wide and his expression one of wonder, awe, and...relief?

"Yes, I am Loki Son Of Odin, prince of Asgard, if they will still have me that is, and I am both your father and Narfi's father." Loki spoke, clearing his throat and looking Vali I the eye.

"So, mom...lied." It wasn't a question that came from Narfi as he descended the stairs and stood in front of Loki, beckoning Vali to come closer. Now that both boys wee side to side, all of their differences became apparent instantly. True they shared the same aristocratic nose, pale skin and stunning emerald eyes, but the similarities stopped there. Narfi was tall for his age, standing at an impressive 5'6 while Vali stood at a meek 4'11. The size gap was near hilarious. Narfi with his broad shoulders and slightly muscled arms, and Vali with his thin, lithe build. Black hair to brown, almond eyes to round, plump lips to thin.

"I hope you will forgive me. I...i thought it would be for the best... I was wrong. Please my sons, do not hold it against me." Sigyn spoke from her spot in between the thresh-hold of the rear door. Voice soft but strong, she held her head high trying in vain to hide the sorrow and regret from her eyes.

Tony watched with a pensive expression covered by his face plate. Although he was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that one of his sworn enemies had a beef with a wrongly accused murderer (whether that was true or not, it was besides the point) from Asgard, let alone wife and two children, he was sure of one thing; Loki Laufeyson was Luke Orchestfield.

"Wait hold on, sorry to involve this family moment but, you know, I'm me. Anyway, you're Luke Orchestfield?" Disbelief turned his words toward a more humorous light, but ceased to ease the still rising tension between Baldur, Thor and Loki. A quiet murmur of "Tony, really?" and another of "And if he is?" sounded from his right.

"Yes, I am Mr. Stark. You've heard my reasoning, and I stand by it. Apprehend me if you wish, but know that you will never hear the end of it." Loki said calmly as he broke eye contact with his sons. Facing all six of the Avengers, the god looked to be sorely outnumbered, not to mention out-skilled, but Tony wasn't called the brightest man of the last 1,000 years for nothing. The little threatening tactic the green eyed humanoid used wasn't just a clue of just how manipulative the man was, it was an unspoken promise that for every step Shield and the team took, he would be twenty steps ahead.

And Tony got it. He used frequently when dealing with A List investors and stiff millionaires.

Taking a quick glance from his peripherals, he registered, with great shock, that Natasha and Clint's eyes lacked the usual spark of understanding that they usually had after catching an underhand communication. Maybe it had to do with the single mindedness that revenge seemed to induce, or simply because they had a long day. Tony severely doubted the latter.

After seeing Steve and Thor's face devoid of even the slightest hint of understanding the brown haired genius realized that the outcome of this interaction rested solely on his shoulders, If the rest of the team couldn't read between the lines, they were bound to fall into a carefully constructed ploy.

Of course, he realized, there was a not so small chance that Loki would be anticipating not only Tony's understanding, but his actions as consequence. It wasn't uncommon for inexperienced man to foray into the realm of political dancing, and dive into the shallow end over thinking the smallest choice of words.

Oh, and the possibility that the guy was just playing their emotions. That was what he liked to call 'The Loki Effect'. You've probably experienced it after dealing with a compulsive liar. Extreme bouts of cynicism, critique, obsessive analytical tendencies and the like.

He would just have to take a risk, and if worst came to worst, he'd wing it harder than a drunk pilot on a 747.

"Alright, so lets just say hypothetically you d_o _have an absolutely stellar PR rep hidden in the depths of the abyss, and he/she/it manages to prove that you _are _Orchestfield, which by the way, I'm not doubting you. Seriously-" he added when he saw the disbelief in Loki's emerald eyes "-only a god could find a way to donate _that _much money without going stone cold broke. So if you PR rep manages to prove your name, how in the hell would you deal with all the negative press? You do realize that if word gets out that your Luke Orchestfield, some random nerd is going to find out _where _we apprehended you in the first place. This will not only cause unwanted truths to come to light, but also the very real possibility that 75% of family court judges will say that you're an unfit parent. Meaning, that you will never gain custody of your children and from what I understand, they _will _be found by the mac daddy, or Heimdall the All Seeing Perv. Of course it doesn't have to be a nerd. Sometimes I do forget to set up hundreds of unbreakable firewalls around the footage caught from my suit, and other times I forget to install numerous security programs into my phone to protect sensitive information from leaking into the mainstream media." At this pint Tony had his arms crossed, very uncomfortably might I add, and had assumed what couldn't be mistaken for anything other than challenging pose. Staring the chaos god straight in the face, he made a flippant gesture with his left hand. "But of course, that won't happen unless we plan to apprehend you. Which as of right now, we don't"

"Tony! You cannot be serious! This is the guy who destroyed Manhattan, killed thousands. We just cant let him go!" Clint seethed as he walked up to the titanium alloy clad man.

"Millions, Barton. Including Yodo-heim he killed millions. But, he is building the city back up just as fast as he destroyed. Not only that, he's donated millions to promising research centers and projects. Including mine, not that I need it of course. On top of that, he's healed countless, paid reparations to thousands, and buried even more. He's done enough."

To say the little speech was uncharacteristic would be like saying a Great Dane is small. An unreadable look entered Steve's eyes as he looked Tony in the eyes (or as close as one can get while the other is shielded by a metal suit). With a terse nod, he began to speak.

"Loki, I cannot speak for the rest of my team, but I do forgive you for your actions, as inexcusable as they were. You have, as Tony said, done enough. But, as I have forgave, I will not forget." Punctuated with a solemn nod the captain not only stepped but reached his hand forward towards Loki.

"Mr. Rogers, I cannot express my gratitude. Sincerely, I wish for us to bear no ill will towards the other. Furthermore, I will try my hardest to make amends for my heinous crimes." There it was again. That damned tone with that damned degree of sincerity that couldn't be faked.

"I suppose I can forgive you, but you will have to earn fair treatment from me. That is if we ever cross paths again." Natasha didn't move, nor extend her hand; instead she gave a terse nod of acknowledgment, and gave a discreetly graced Clint's side with a pointy elbow.

"Yeah. I forgive you. Water under the bridge, yada yada yada. We will never be cool. There is a good chance that I will never like you. Deal with it." Truly, the full-grown spy sounded like a petulant child compared to the composed apologies of his teammates, but nevertheless it was a start.

"I care not for how ever many apologies you receive, nor how you have _tried _to make amends. You will not take my sons. You will not see my sons. You will dare not attempt to turn their opinions in favor of your soiled, dishonest image." Baldur said arrogantly, contempt filling every corner of his tone. It was as though he were giving an unrealistic order, which in all reality; he was.

One look at Loki's face and even the dimmest man would know things were about to go exceedingly bad.

Residence of Ms. Regina Robbins

1174 Stanley Ave. Staten Island N.Y. 10301

Spot between Thor and Baldur, almost uncomfortably so

"Look, dad, uh Baldur, I think that you should give Loki, uh our dad, a chance. You too Mom." Vali was in a most precarious situation. Either he would stay with his step father who was apparently a wrongly accused serial killer, or give his real father, who killed millions. Dilemma? You can say that again.

"Vali, are you, uh, sure that you wanna be around this guy? Jessica was with his mom that day. You know that. She was your best friend." Narfi asked his brother doubtfully, green eyes flickering between Baldur and Loki. "That is true Vali. I am not trying to turn you away from your father, but leave nothing out of the equation." That made Vali pause, but not for obvious reasons. Both sentences made the small black haired boy realize just to what extent the miss-connection ran between his family and himself. Vali never had a friend named Jessica. Jessalyn yes, but not Jessica. Normally he would write off the mistaken name, thinking that his brother heard him wrong previously, but this went beyond that. Jessica Brown was a girl his age who had been unfortunate enough to be in Manhattan that day with her mother for a dentists appointment. The whole school knew about it. It was one of those over popularized stories that you were just tired of hearing about after a month or so. Yes, it was sad, but enough is enough. Still that wasn't the reason. Jessica was the one girl who made his life hell. Everyday, since second grade, the lanky little girl had picked at him constantly. Spilling milk on him, calling him names, insulting his intelligence, making him feel inferior to every other male in the school, belittling him, the list was endless.

Vali hated to admit that his bully was a scrawny rich girl who looked down upon everyone, but it was true. Vali also hated to admit that his family barely listened to him, but it was true.

"You guys don't even know me." He whispered before he could stop himself. Not caring much for the audience, Vali tried to keep his face in check, but failed miserably despite valiant efforts. Looking at his brother, he spoke.

"I was never friends with her. Jessica made my life a living hell. I will never miss her." The venom in his voice clear as day, he turned to his mother. "And you. I thought you were listening when I told you. I thought you were calling the school, and speaking with the assistant principal. You did nothing, didn't you? You're not trying to turn me away from my own father? You just stood there when your husband said all those things about him. Yeah, so what. He sounds like he was vile man, and a part of him probably still is, but that's him. Baldur doesn't even _know_ everything he's guilty of, yet he treats him like the scum of the earth. Loki is way better than him though. I know he used to steal back where he came from, and you know what, he never gave back. He didn't even try. For all he knows, the families he stole from could have gone hungry or homeless from his pointless thievery. But he wouldn't know, because he ran without looking back." Vali had no idea why he was being so protective, or so he told himself. Try as he might, he couldn't shake the idea of having a father that listened to him, or a kick ass uncle who was one of the worlds most badass-est superheroes. He was fighting for something that may never be, and he knew it, but it didn't hurt to hope. Or maybe it did. One way to find out.

"Child, go in the house. I'll be in there shortly to deal with you." Baldur growled from his place to the right of Loki.

"No. I'm staying here. He's my father. You're not. I don't have to listen to you. I'm 'giving him a chance'. Narfi, you with me?" Vali turned hopeful eyes on his twin brother.

"I-I don't know Vali. I don't think so. I like it here. All my friends and stuff and..." Narfi looked at the grass as he played with his shirt, stretching it out, a nervous habit his mother was slowly trying to break him out of.

"Narfi, it's not like we'll be moving out of sate or anything. Think of it as an adventure into the unknown." Vali tried again with a feeble smile.

Narfi remained silent.

"Commo-"

"No. You go with him. He's no good. Dad said so. You wanna go? That's on you. Leave me out of it." Narfi snapped harshly.

With teary eyes, Vali looked at his mother for some form of comfort. He found none.

"Vali, it is your decision. I will love you always." The words seemed hollow and meaningless, like the smiles he got in the school hallway between classes. They were always from the kids that wanted to copy his homework for the next class.

What did it mean, coming from his mother?

"Vali, I do not want you leaving your mother and mother behind for my sake. I love you with all my heart, but I will not-"

"We don't want him. He's made his choice. Take him Odinson. I would not have this mischief maker soil my family as you have yours.. He is no longer welcome in my home." Baldur's words were searing, touching Vali's heart in new ways. Perhaps this is what hi true father had felt earlier when he saw Baldur and his mother. Heartbreak? Maybe. Had Baldur always felt that way about him? He was tired of the questions, but still had one that burned his mind.

Where was his home now?

Turning to his true father with doleful tears in his yes that he had tried so hard to stop.

"Please, you have too. He won't take me my brother doesn't want me, mom cant stop him please-!" Cut of by an abrupt hic, Vali let out a gut wrenching sob. He hated the fact that here he was, falling part in front of the strongest men and woman in the world.

Then the unthinkable happened.

It was a terrible tik that Vali had had since he was just a babe. Somehow, the shuddering from his cries caused his stomach to heave and twist, and try as he might, Vali just couldn't help it.

With only a gag as warning, Vali retched all over the front of Loki's clothes. The once pristine, pressed white shirt now resembled a modern art canvas, and smelled like the bathroom of a nightclub.

In short, the small, shaking boy was mortified.

'Great now he'll definitely leave me here.' Vali thought as he began to cry even harder.

"I-I'm s-s-so so-s-sorry, h-i-hi-hi-"

And he was engulfed in the biggest hug he'd ever gotten in his life. Barely registering the fact that the chest he was pressed against wasn't soiled with the contents of his stomach, and instead was dry and smelled of mint and _smell, _Vali tried to quell his irritating coughs and stutters.

He felt safe and warm, and all those other gooey things in between. Perhaps this is what a true father did, this how paternal love felt.

Thousands of questions raced through his overly analytical brain, causing an extreme wave of exhaustion to swing forth.

Maybe he could just relax right here.

Yeah, sounded good.

Unfortunately, Baldur just wouldn't have it.

"Vali, what is said was out of anger. You can't go with him. You have a family here. You do not need to seek comfort in that heathen. Your mother and I love you, as well as your brother. Come, son. Your place is here."

Now, Vali was full of dangerous ire, and it could be felt in the atmosphere. Angry magic poisoned the atmosphere with unbreakable tension and discomfort. Distantly, he felt his fathers arms tighten around him.

"My son, fight it. Do. Not. Lose. Control."

"Alright Loki. Here's the deal." That wasn't his dad.

Residence of Ms. Regina Robbins

1174 Stanley Ave. Staten Island N.Y. 10301

Spot next to the huge hydrangeas bushes

Tony watched as the twerp vomited all over one of the princes of the universe with a wince.

To say he was surprised when the god of mischief calmly waved a hand over the soiled portions of his outfit, expelling the filth, and proceed to scoop his son up into what could only be interpreted as a loving fatherly hug that screamed 'I love you so much, it's going to be okay' would be beyond an understatement.

What he had expected was a declaration of hatred and a dramatic Loki-esk dramatic exit. Not..._that_.

Then Baldur had to open his stupid mouth, tugging the kid's emotions in all kinds of ways.

Thinking back on it, Tony guessed that that was what made him say what he said next.

"Alright Loki. Here's the deal." The middle aged man paused to get the addressed man's attention.

Loki turned his head from the crook of Vali's neck to look at Tony.

Surprise number two.

Tony was absolutely _shocked _as he registered the fact that Loki's stunning eyes were filled with nothing but love and tears of joy and sadness.

Clearing his throat smoothly as he realized he'd been staring for more time than was comfortable, he began once more.

"If you swear of your villainous ways and all that jazz, I'll open up my tower to you and your son. You and I both know that you wouldn't stand a chance in court as an ex-con. We can-I can help. In return, I will work my hardest to get you off of Shield's Most Wanted and onto the Avengers Initiative. You can atone in more ways than you have now, and get custody of your kid the right way in the process. But, that's only if you want it."

He could feel the breath still throughout the backyard, and he caught the expressions of his teammates varying from thankful, to shocked, to disbelief and even approval.

More importantly, he caught the expression of the man/god/part-time smurf in front of him.

"I will only consent if I can take him with me now, I will not make him stay in a loveless home."

"I love him just as much as you do!" Sigyn objected loudly. Her expression defiant.

'Then explain how exactly you confused my best friend with my ex bully? You don't listen to me, you listen to Narfi! You just don't care or at least that's what it feels like..." Vali trailed of dejectedly. You couldn't tell he was crying moments ago.

"Look, mom I love you, and I know you love me just as much as you love Narfi. I know the only reason why you pay more attention to him is because of Baldur, I get it. Just let me be happy. I want to live with my _real _dad. It's not like I'm going to be leaving the planet or anything."

Sigyn wanted to say that it was very possible that he could be leaving the planet, but she remained silent, knowing that her son, her brave, beautiful boy, had a point. She was unable to give him the attention he needed to thrive. She just couldn't do it with Baldur here. Yes, some might call her crazy for choosing to keep the man that was destroying the relationship her son had with her and his own twin in her life and home, and she supposed she was. But she thought of how much Narfi loved Baldur and how much he would never forgive her. She wasn't losing Vali, just giving him the chance of a better life.

"I love you Vali. I just wish the best for you."

So why did she feel like that was the last time she wold ever utter those words?

"Well, she might go quietly, but I will most certainly not. You _will _be hearing from a lawyer very soon. Vali, enjoy your time with your pitiful excuse for a birth father, because it wont be long." Baldur turned and exited the grassy area of the backyard, moving swiftly up the stairs.

"Narfi, come on."

The way Narfi looked at his brother made Tony frown as he reminded that he had a heart.

"I-I'll try to call you. You have my Facebook and Kik, if anything, message me."

"Narfi, come on!"

With a quick look behind him towards the back door, Narfi swallowed.

"Love you bro. Be safe."

And he ran.

"Now that that's all done, lets move out." Tony said, his armor retracting and placing itself back in his suitcase (no pun intended) with an arm motion and murmured command to Jarvis.

Loki and Vali righted themselves slowly, Vali just having to straighten up, and Loki righting himself from a kneeling position.

With a smirk, Tony watched as Clint and Natasha approached Loki and Vali. How they were underground-renowned international spies and could be so damn direct was beyond even him.

He just hoped Loki wouldn't fuck things up with the team, as Tony would need all the support he could get when he made his move to try and convince Fury to give him a chance.

Who the hell knew how that would go?

Residence of Ms. Regina Robbins

1174 Stanley Ave. Staten Island N.Y. 10301

Spot next to Loki

"Loki, a word if you please." Vali looked up as the Black Widow and Hawkeye approached him and his father. The hand on his shoulder tightened as the came closer.

She stood at a less than impressive 5'3, but Vali guessed she was more than dangerous with all that leather. He moved his observation to Hawkeye. His almost impressive 5'10 height was accented by his broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms. He looked just as badass as a superhero should be.

But he was also watching his father like he wanted to wring his neck, which Vali supposed he did.

"Ms. Romanoff, a pleasure. What can I do for you." It was weird, Vali decided, how different Loki's voice was when he was on his guard and when he was being sinfully emotional, or talking with him. The slightly rough baritone that carried a hint of good nature transformed into a slippery smooth lilt with a hint of seduction and mystery, as if it was impossible to predict what he might say next.

"Don't fuck it up." Her voice was cold as ice and hard as steel, and oddly enough it made Loki smile a genuine smile. No hint of malice or deceit. Just genuine pleasure and happiness.

Maybe he was high off of the fact that he got 1/3 of his family back.

"That is what I do best, Agent. You would do well to remember that."

"Assassination is what I do best, _you_ would do well to remember that." Was that, _humor_, in her eyes?

As smart as he was, sometimes, Vali just didn't understand adults.

"Vali, I do hope you know that henceforth, life will not be easy. Life with _me _will not be easy. There is a great terror looming on the frontier, and my head a pretty price above it. Are you prepared? Loki asked looking his son deep in his eyes.

"No, not at all. But I guess that's life. Teach me everything you know. Magic, battle, _everything_." A hungry light entered Vali's eyes. A light that screamed want and excitement. A light that reminded Loki of himself in his youth.

"In due time my son. In due time."

With a bright smile and bright eyes, Vali thought that this Monday...wasn't so bad.

_**[1]**_ **Take them to the land of prosperity. Bring them safely, bring them swiftly. My shield for ever upon them. My soul guarding theirs. May they be protected form the sight, may they be protected from the evil that is their enemy.**

_**[2]**_** May the souls of the innocent, of the loved and the lost, of the mourning and hurting be protected from the unholy wrath of the father of all. May they be protected from the all seeing eye of the guardian and the prying eye of the people. Mat the children grow strong and the mother grow wise. For they are under my wing. My flock of children, may they be safe. By the power vested in me, Sigyn, Narfi and Vali begin anew. May they be reborn from the shes. So mote it be.**

A/N: Hey There! So...yeah. Immensely different from Oceanbreeze's work, I'm sure. I hope you enjoyed. I feel like the ending was a bit rushed, but came together nicely *shrugs idk though.

Let me know what you think :)

-Zari


End file.
